


Fic Dump

by Viihyun



Series: Just Soft Enough... [11]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just a place to dump ideas, Some are incomplete but please put up with my bs, various lengths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viihyun/pseuds/Viihyun
Summary: Various ships and ficlets.Some are complete, others are just ideas that I can't for the love of Vivi can't complete.Just because it's here doesn't mean it's abandoned forever, I just wanna share the ideas I have.





	1. heehye

**Author's Note:**

> HeeHye but they're really close, and Hyejoo goes with her to the skate park despite hating to go outside for anything.
> 
> Word Count: 882

Sometimes, Hyejoo really hated when Heejin was determined to something. No amount of talking could convince the older girl to stop. So she just had to wait on the side lines, until she eventually fell on her ass, and gave her a sheepish smile. Hearing the tell tale sounds of a frustrated groan, Hyejoo glanced up from her mobile game to find Heejin laying on her back, skateboard still rolling in the opposite direction.

Rolling her eyes, Hyejoo was gonna call out and see if she was alright, but it was getting late, and she was hungry. “How much longer are we going to be out here? I’m hungry.” Her signature triangle mouth was out, and usually Heejin would already be back on her feet, but she was still laying there. Furrowing her eyebrows, Hyejoo took a few quick strides to the other girl, before gasping. 

Heejin really scraped herself pretty bad with this fall. There were already signs of bleeding on her rapidly swelling leg. “Heejin! Why didn’t you say you were in pain?” Hyejoo crouched down to get a better look. She was seeing if there was any other hidden surprises, but it was mainly just a smaller scrape on her arm. Her leg took was the worst thing she had, and even still it looked pretty bad. “Hey…” She tried to help Heejin to at least sit up, but the way she was spacing out didn’t seem normal.

“At least say something?” Hyejoo was getting nervous now, usually after a fall Heejin would laugh it off, trying to play it off like it was nothing. But the total silence was nerve wracking. After a moment of silence, Heejin closed her eyes and sighed. That seemed to be a good sign, or so the younger of the two hoped. The least she could do was block the sun’s rays from Heejin’s face until she was ready to get up. It didn’t take long for the other girl to open her eyes, only to be surprised at the hand blocking her view.

“You’re blocking the sun for me?” Heejin asked, despite knowing that was exactly what Hyejoo was doing. It was a nice gesture, considering how badly her head was spinning. “Thanks.” She laughed softly. She wanted nothing more than to sit up, but she doubted she would be able to do that alone. “Care to lend a hand? I don’t think I can get up alone.”

Despite the hundreds of questions she wanted to ask, Hyejoo simply nodded before pocketing her phone. She knew she was going to need both hands to help Heejin up. She knew she was light, but in her current state it was better to play it safe than sorry. “Ready?” She asked, as she waited for Heejin to grab her hands. She forgot how soft her hand were for someone always face planting into the asphalt. Instead of an answer, she got a gentle squeeze on her hand. “One, two, three.” On three, Heejin’s world started to spin as she was tugged onto two feet. Before she could even react, her hands tightened around Hyejoo’s.

Unable to gain her footing, she more or less crashed into the younger girl. She was surprised at the lack of a complaint as she was trying to gain her barings. God that fall really messed her up. “Sorry.”

“For what?”

“Being a pain in the ass.”

Hyejoo couldn’t help but laugh at that reasoning. “Can you walk?”

“Are you going to be mad, if I say no?” 

\--

Heejin had to admit it was a nice sight of Hyejoo offering to carry her to the nearest clinic, but she couldn’t help but feel bad. Her eagerness to learn a new trick when she wasn’t ready got her into this situation. She wanted to apologize again, but she knew that it would only piss off Hyejoo. She hated when she apologized too much. “Hey.” She called softly, as she her mouth was pretty close to the other girl’s ear.

“Hmm?” Hyejoo hummed, carefully shifting Heejin’s weight as they started to go downhill from the skate park. She never understood why it was located up a slope, but it didn’t matter to her. As long as she wasn’t making the ride uncomfortable for Heejin, she could put up with the annoyance. “If you’re going to apologize again, I’m gonna drop you right here on the sidewalk.”

Heejin bit her tongue. “I owe you one.”

“You owe me a lot, but I’m not counting.”

“I’m serious this time!”

“Oh so the other times you didn’t mean it? Gotcha.”

“Hyejoo!”

Before either of them knew it, they managed to argue back and forth all the way to the clinic. When they were standing before the front doors, Heejin insisted she could at least walk into the waiting room by herself, but alas Hyejoo refused to let her go. She had a careful arm wrapped around her shoulders as support. Fighting off the embarrassing flush on her face, she wanted to tell the younger girl to back off, but one look from her made her give up. She was wearing that annoying look of determination, one that she couldn’t easily sway her decision.

“Stop frowning, or you’ll get frown lines.”

“Shut up and start walking.”


	2. chuuvi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20 min Chuuvi au 
> 
> Cheerleader!Vivi and Freshman!Vivi
> 
> Word count:793

Kahei couldn’t help herself when she was in the hallway. It was an impulse for her at this point. She needed her daily dose of Jiwoo, regardless of the reactions she got. Checking her reflection in the her mirror one last time, she closed her locker. She nodded towards the others of her squad, as she made her way to locker 304. 

“Aren’t you wearing too many layers?” She asked, trying to gain the attention of the other girl who was trying to stuff her locker with books. From the looks of it, she was failing. Caught off guard, she jumped and her books slipped from her grasp, before tumbling out of the locker. Kahei moved back just in time to save her feet from being squished. She can’t say the same thing for Jiwoo, who yelped before kneeling to grab her things.

Jiwoo wanted to cry out in pain, but held it back. She couldn’t cry here, it would just give others another reason to point and laugh at her. “Why do you care?” She replied, trying to ease the pain of her toes, occasionally wiggling in bruised appendages. “Do you need something, or are you just going to make fun of me again?” Jiwoo didn’t know where her sudden burst of confidence came from, but she was going with the flow at this point.

She was tired.

Tired of Wong Kahei coming to her locker every day, and somehow making a show of teasing her and riling her up. She just wanted to get her classes over worth, so she could go home and be with her cousin. Jiwoo missed middle school, where she would be with Chaewon and her little friend Hyejoo. But being a few years older made the gap between seeing her in classes again harder. She was alone for the worst year of anyone’s high school career.

Freshman year.

The day she entered these intimidating halls, she was made a target by the Head Cheerleader. Despite how cliche it sounded, it really happened. Jiwoo didn’t know if she was unlucky or if this was karma for something she didn’t remember doing. She just wanted it to stop.

The lack of a reply was surprising, and when she looked up, Kahei seemed wide eyed in surprise. Has she finally done it? Did she finally manage to catch the cat’s tongue. Leaving her crouched position, books with her, she shoved them into her locker, before slamming it shut. “Please just leave me alone.”

Those words managed to get a reaction from Kahei, as her eyes narrowed, and she took a step towards her. “I don’t think so.” She smiled, as Jiwoo took a step back. This happened a few more times until Jiwoo was pressed into the space between the wall and the lockers. It was tight, and out of sight from most people. Not that anyone was paying her any attention. It seemed as if any time she was in danger, everyone turned a blind eye to her. She hated it. 

“Do you know how much I love seeing your reactions? Seeing you get so riled up over some words? I crave it.” Kahei smile morphed into a smirk, as she watched the look of confusion wash over Jiwoo’s face. She was so hopelessly cute. She just wanted to lean forward and kiss her. Knowing it would only end up with a slap to the face, she held back. At least for now. “Tell you what. Come to the game this Friday, and I’ll leave you alone.”

Jiwoo could tell in her gut that these was another motive behind the older girl’s words, but this was too good of an opportunity. “How do I know this isn't just another joke?” Her words were wavering under Kahei’s gaze. The way her brown eyes watched her made her feel so small and hopeless, and yet her heart was racing like she just got done running a mile.

“I guess you’ll just have to trust me.”

With that, Kahei turned and left Jiwoo alone with her thoughts. A moment later, the bell rang and she was late for class. Cursing to herself, she began rushing towards her class, already knowing their teacher was going to write her up for yet another tardy. She couldn’t help but shoot the other girl a glare, as she waved at her from her seat towards the back of the class. She was giggling at something Sooyoung said to her, but Jiwoo was trying to pay attention to the lesson. She remembered something about a test next week, as she took her notebook out.

Only to realize it was the wrong one.

Resting her head on her desk, she wanted to scream.

She hated Wong Kahei.


End file.
